


Cats and Dogs

by SinisterFluff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterFluff/pseuds/SinisterFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU with hybrids, and humans, where hybrids are worth next to nothing. They are used for slaves, servants, and other small, dirty jobs. Humans have the hybrids as pets, and "rogue" hybrids are prosecuted, and incarcerated, and even put to death under certain circumstances. Follow Jason, a black cat hybrid, and his group as they face the struggles of 1.) being hybrids, and 2.) being rogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Dogs

     The year is 2115, and science has evolved rapidly, producing several new technologies, animals, cures, and has also, created some new monstrosities: human/animal hybrids. Hybrids are basically humans, with animalistic features, including puppy ears, and kitten tails. But, heed our warnings, hybrids are dangerous. Here, as you can see, is a pack of wild mutt hybrids. As you can see, they are dirty, violent, and have no respect towards authority. Please, protect yourself, and do not interact with hybrids who have no evident owner.' The TV in the window was suddenly blocked by a large bodied man, making the phone hand sign and holding to his ear, while making the universal sign for dead with his other hand. I quickly moved my feet, pulling my hood farther up on my head, turning the cornier into a back alley. I walked down the alley until I came to a dead end. The only thing in the alley was me, and some dumpsters, and my makeshift bed made of raggedy blankets and trash.

     My name is Jason, and in this time, I am a dead man walking. This is due to my most prized possessions, but also my greatest fault: my beautiful, silky, raven black cat ears and fluffy tail, hanging almost to the ground, but not quite touching. I am about 19 years old, and quite tall. I have a best friend named Gadget who is also doomed to the same fate as me. He is not only my friend, but my brother. Sure we have different parents, and we are different species, but that doesn't matter now. I owe him. He saved me.


End file.
